This invention relates to containers for storing and displaying a disk-like article such as an information storage medium commonly known as a compact disc (CD).
A conventional CD holder is essentially a plastic box with a hinged lid, the so-called "jewel box" design. Swinging the lid open reveals a circular recess for receiving a CD. The user forces the CD against a circular projection at the center of the recess, causing clasps on the projection to securely grip the CD. The projection and the clasps arranged in a circle are collectively referred to as a "rosette". To remove the CD, the user typically grasps it from the sides and pulls it off the rosette.
Although in widespread use, the above described CD holder has several drawbacks. At the outset, the user may find it difficult to immediately tell which end to lift in order to open the box. Moreover, repeated opening and closing of the lid weakens the plastic hinges, eventually resulting in their breaking. To overcome this particular problem, the use of a drawer-type container has been suggested.
Another difficulty associated with the current jewel box design arises when trying to remove the CD itself. Unless the proper amount of force is applied to a precise location on the rosette at the same time the compact disc is lifted, removing the compact disc without bending it becomes virtually impossible as the clasps firmly grip the CD.
Inserting and removing the booklet accompanying the CD has also been problematic with existing jewel box designs. The tabs which hold the booklet against the lid are difficult to clear when trying to insert the booklet into place. Removing the booklet presents a no less challenging task. The booklet typically lies tightly and entirely against the lid, making it difficult to simply grab and pull out the booklet.
A new CD holder is therefore needed to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages. In particular, the CD should be easily removable from the holder by a person using bare fingers. Such a new design, however, must also be inexpensive to manufacture in large quantities, and preferably have the same outside dimensions as the current design to remain compatible with existing CD holder storage racks.